


Natural Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Kawakami Sadayo never goes to Shujin, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is a new teacher in town, and she goes to Aldera High School.-In which Sadayo goes to Aldera before going to Shujin, but she ends up never going to Shujin in the end.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Kawakami Sadayo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Dream Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Because she is the best waifu. The ultimate waifu. And no one can change my mind.
> 
> The Work Title Song, People (Natural Beauty - Neil Young)
> 
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/3YAjmfGS33Z0cLwwBTpoYb?si=DikPpMSkTxuVdHA6VxxvPw) (https://open.spotify.com/track/3YAjmfGS33Z0cLwwBTpoYb?si=DikPpMSkTxuVdHA6VxxvPw)
> 
> [Youtube](https://youtu.be/fmCCpzW7AFU) (https://youtu.be/fmCCpzW7AFU)
> 
> [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Neil-young-natural-beauty-lyrics) (https://genius.com/Neil-young-natural-beauty-lyrics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post something.
> 
> The Chapter Title Song, People (Dream Somehow - Oingo Boingo)
> 
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0o9gUVptwfdPAXgwyc0RYa?si=pwBM4jgrRZOGlVgISEJsVw) (https://open.spotify.com/track/0o9gUVptwfdPAXgwyc0RYa?si=pwBM4jgrRZOGlVgISEJsVw)
> 
> [Youtube](https://youtu.be/vEI1nYNCzIs) (https://youtu.be/vEI1nYNCzIs)
> 
> [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Oingo-boingo-dream-somehow-lyrics) (https://genius.com/Oingo-boingo-dream-somehow-lyrics)

It was the start of another year of high school, but thankfully, for Midoriya Izuku, it was the last one.

Just one more year and he would be free from the hell that was Aldera.

He was just _so_ tired, he couldn’t take it anymore. All he wanted was to follow his dream, but it seems that that was an insult to everyone else.

But he would prove them wrong, he would achieve his dream. If anything, to give hope for someone out there that was like him.

He was doing everything for his dream.

Just before his first year of high school, after a rather brutal day at school with Kacc- Bakugou almost breaking his arms, he finally realised that he wouldn’t be able to become a hero. Not the way he was.

All those analysis books, the daydreaming and admiration; they would not do. Not if he really wanted to be a hero.

So he started to put his blood, sweat, and tears into his dream. 

He trained more than anyone else, he studied more than anyone else, he worked more than anyone else. He didn’t stop for anything. 

He cleaned a whole beach for his dream. He learned how to fight, built his body, studied everything that could help him. He basically turned himself into a tall as hell, buff as hell eighteen year old that could lift a motorcycle above his head.

But it was still a joke for everyone else.

And sometimes he couldn’t help and think the same.

He was doing all this alone, even his mother didn’t believe on his dream, not really. Even if she tried to be supportive, he could see the hesitation in her eyes. He knew she just wanted him to be safe, but it still hurt.

He just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. End school, get away from all that, and never see those people again; the classmates that would beat him for being himself, students that mocked him, the people that pretended nothing was happening. Teachers that simply couldn’t care less.

He just wanted to get away from all that and into a hero program in some college, _any_ college that would accept him. Of course, U.A. was the dream, the one All Might had gone to, where most top heroes graduated from. But it seemed impossible.

Even if Izuku was now taller than anyone in school, could make cracks on concrete, and take a car aparte with his bare hands; it all seemed so… unreachable.

No matter how much he tried to deny it, his quirkless ‘status’ still affected him, painfully so.

And all the taunts, beatings, and mocks didn’t help. It made him drown more and more.

He never fought back. He told himself that it was because a hero wouldn’t fight just for themselves, they fought to protect others; that not much would change if he stood up for himself, maybe it would only get worse; that it was almost ending, so he could endure another year, just one more. But, deep inside, he knew the real reason was because he still felt useless. Like he couldn’t do anything by himself.

Sure, less people tried to mess with him now because of his size; but he didn’t have it in him to stand up against those that would still go after him. He went from ‘punching bag’ to ‘extra large punching bag’.

But what hurt the most were the pity looks, the way he was treated differently for… no real reason, actually. It made him feel weak, like he was made of crystal.

Frail and powerless, that’s how he felt.

It was so frustrating, to do so much for something and not even be taken seriously. He had no one to believe in him, no one that wanted anything to do with him. No one to confide in.

He so desperately wanted to be a hero, but he also needed _someone_ , just a _single_ person, to tell him that he could do it.

Someone to… Someone to talk to, at least.

He felt… lonely...

* * *

“Alright Sadayo, you can do this.” She slapped her cheeks, walking out of the new apartment she was living in.

Kawakami Sadayo, twenty-four years old, teacher. In desperate need of money.

In all honesty, she loved being a teacher, from the bottom of her heart. It filled her with pride and gave her a reason to live more than anything else. 

But after what happened on her last school, she started feeling… empty. She lost the sense of pride she had from her job, and started doubting herself. She felt so guilty. And the weight of it all was wearing her shoulders down.

But she needed the money, it was the only way she could ever repay for her sins; she told herself.

And she still wanted to be a teacher, even if only to try to rekindle a _bit_ of the flame she had before.

So when she saw herself forced to change schools and found this one that was not only in another city, but also paid more; she didn’t think twice. No one here would know her, she would make the money she needed, and maybe, just _maybe_ , she could found her ground again.

Sadayo was basically sleepwalking through life at this point, she had no sense of reason besides paying back for her mistakes.

She told herself that, if she was able to pay for all that, than maybe she would be free to live again… or maybe she would just let go in the end. But for now she needed to do this; she needed to pay for everything. After that… Just then would she be free to choose what to do with her life.

She just hopped that her flame would rekindle fast enough… Or that she never finishes paying.

* * *

Izuku walked into the classroom with his head down. He didn’t want to see who was in his class this year, he didn’t want to look in the eyes of anyone; he didn’t want to be noticed.

He reached a desk in the end of the room, next to the window, and claimed for himself; taking out his notebooks, pencil case, and a water bottle. After setting everything and sitting down, he looked inside his backpack and briefly contemplated taking out his hero analysis, knowing the… _unfortunate_ consequences it could bring upon him.

But this moment of peace didn’t last long.

“Hey! You fucking nerd!” Came an angry voice, shouting through the classroom.

Izuku quickly turned his neck to the sound, knowing who it was. He tried to stay cool, but he couldn’t control as he started sweating cold, his hands trembling a little, by instinct.

Bakugo Katsuki.

His once best friend, now worst fear; stomping from the door towards him, fuming with anger. Izuku hadn’t done anything, the day had jus-... No, the _year_ had just begun; but he was already in for a ride.

It’s just another year, he can do it. He will endure like the hero he wants to be; he will graduate, get into some hero program, and finally become a full-fledged hero. Just one year, and everyone in this school would leave from his life; probably forget he even exists, in the best case scenario.

If only they could already forget he exis-

His stream of thought was suddenly put to a halt as a loud, hot explosion struck his desk, sending notebooks, paper, and pencils flying to the floor.

Izuku jumped on his seat, but didn’t dare get up. Ever since he started getting taller than Bakugou, the blond would get angrier if he had to look up to meet his eyes.

“Get out of here, Deku!”

“W- Wh- What’s t-t-the p-problem, K- Ka- Bakugo?” He saw a vein pop out on the blond’s forehead.

Before Izuku could get out of his mental loop, he felt a hand grasp his collar and pull him up. Bakugo brought the boy to be face to face with him, only inches separating them as he looked down at the green haired boy. The blond was red with anger, teeth gritting.

While he would never admit it, Bakugo almost couldn’t bring the boy up; he was basically a brick wall.

Narrowing his eyes and inching closer, Bakugou started to talk again, in a low growl. “I don’t know who you think you are, you piece of shit, but you better put yourself in your place.”

Izuku, bent in a very awkward position and looking up the the blond, raised his arms at his sides. “N-No, B-Bakugo, y-you got i-it a-all w-wrong!” He started shaking his head. “I- I w-would n-nev-!”

The blond brought Izuku closer to him and headbutted the boy, hard. But he actually didn’t feel much, it was more of a moral hit for him.

“There you go again! You fucking idiot! You think _I_ am wrong!?” He inched closer again. “Put. Yourself. In. Your. Goddam. Place!” Bakugo spinned on his heel and threw Izuku to the floor, propelling him with a small explosion that singed the boy’s shirt.

He fell to the floor on his but, hitting his back on set of desk and chair that glided and went to the ground with him.

With an arm on top of a chair and sitting on the floor, Izuku looked up again, only yo see the blond glaring explosions at him.

“Get this into your fucking head, Deku. You are useless, you don’t even deserve a good seat in class. Got that?”

The green haired boy was stunned, looking at the blond with wide eyes. It all happened so fast, school hadn’t even properly started and he already was at the bottom of the food chain… Who was he kidding? He was always on the bottom, of everything.

In a slow, shaky move, Izuku noded.

“Good.” The other boy turned around and plopped himself down on the seat Izuku was previously sitting.

Maybe it was all the pressure of it being the last year of school and the U.A. exam coming at the end of it, but Bakugo was definitely _more_ irritable than before. 

After some seconds, Izuku finally started to get up and gather his things, being as quiet as possible.

The bell had already rang, so the teacher was going to be there anytime now. He needed to set his things again as fast as possible, he didn’t want to cause a bad first impres-

Izuku heard the door opening and instantly looked at it.

* * *

The bell rang and Sadayo made her way to her new class.

She talked a bit with the other teachers and staff members before she needed to go to class, and she couldn’t say she had a good feeling about them. It seemed as if they simply… didn’t care. It was like they were there just for the paycheck.

Not that she could say anything, she was the same; but she didn’t like the feeling. She really missed being able to teach just because she liked it.

Finally getting to the door of her new classroom, she took a deep breath.

“Okay Sadayo, you can do this, it’s just like you did before all that…”

She opened the door and looked in.

Her eyes instantly drifted to a tall, green haired boy, who was midway through from lifting a desk from the floor, school supplies tossed all around him. He was frozen in place, looking at her with a surprised, if slightly fearful, expression 

_‘Wonderful, I got the troublemaker.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said on the start, sorry it took me this long. I was stuck in some little things of my main fic, and when I did finnish that, I decided to go through all the posted chapters of that fic, correcting some mistakes, than I though "Sadayo, best girl, gonna make something" And I did, but I also did somethings on the main fic, which I will start posting the new chapters when I wake up, because I'm too tired now, but I think it will be around 24k words. 
> 
> I don't know how often I'll post this fic; I'm still planing some things, so the next update is due to "who knows when". But I promise I'll do my best. 
> 
> So yeah, NOTHING compares to Sadayo; she's not even in my 'top best girls' list, she's beyond that.
> 
> Also, First Izuku/Sadayo fic on the site!
> 
> The Chapter Title Song, People (Dream Somehow - Oingo Boingo)
> 
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0o9gUVptwfdPAXgwyc0RYa?si=pwBM4jgrRZOGlVgISEJsVw) (https://open.spotify.com/track/0o9gUVptwfdPAXgwyc0RYa?si=pwBM4jgrRZOGlVgISEJsVw)
> 
> [Youtube](https://youtu.be/vEI1nYNCzIs) (https://youtu.be/vEI1nYNCzIs)
> 
> [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Oingo-boingo-dream-somehow-lyrics) (https://genius.com/Oingo-boingo-dream-somehow-lyrics)
> 
> (1934)


	2. A Change Is Gonna Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Title Song, People (A Change Is Gonna Come - Sam Cooke)
> 
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0KOE1hat4SIer491XKk4Pa?si=lzvMHGhAQfa3XlfL6UbvvA) (https://open.spotify.com/track/0KOE1hat4SIer491XKk4Pa?si=lzvMHGhAQfa3XlfL6UbvvA)
> 
> [Youtube](https://youtu.be/AaA6cIr7U_Y) (https://youtu.be/AaA6cIr7U_Y)
> 
> [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Sam-cooke-a-change-is-gonna-come-lyrics) (https://genius.com/Sam-cooke-a-change-is-gonna-come-lyrics)

_ ‘No Sadayo, you can’t think like that…’  _

The woman walked to the front of the class, trying to ignore as the green haired student scrambled with his desk and chair, setting his things the best he could.

She stopped in front of the students, placed her things on the teacher’s table, and turned to the blackboard, taking a chalk and writing her name. After it was done, she turned back and stood in front of everyone.

“Good morning, everyone.”

_ “Good morning.”  _ All the students called back. She gave a small nod.

“It’s a good to meet you all, I’m Kawakami Sadayo. I’ll be teaching japanese here, and I’m also the homeroom teacher of you third-years. Any questions?”

Silence.

“Okay. Now, there are some rules I know you are all well aware of already, but, being new here, I feel I must reinforce them. No talking, eating, or sleeping in class… But, so long as you learn and keep your scores up, I don’t really care about most things. Just don’t talk or disturb the class. Alright?”

Most of the students nodded, some clearly liking her way of teaching.

“Good. If you have any questions about _ class _ , you can come to me at any time. Now, for the roll call…”

* * *

Class had been pretty smooth so far; no one had interrupted her, most students weren’t shy to ask questions, and none of them seemed to have  _ big  _ problems with academics. It seemed to be a good class.

Through the morning, she realised that none of them really seemed to be a troublemaker. The green haired kid, Midoriya? Was actually pretty quiet; she didn’t see him talk a single time, even when he clearly had a question. 

_ ‘He must be really shy…’ _ She thought as she made her way to the teachers lounge after the lunch break bell rang.

The only one that seemed could be a problem was the spiky ash blond kid, but he didn’t try to disturb the class and showed to be really diligent with his work.  _ ‘I guess I should have already learned not to judge by first impressions…’ _

Speaking of first impressions; she didn’t really want to eat lunch with the faculty members, most of them seemed to be stuck up assholes and boring pricks. But she had learned her lesson onc- twice, and she would _ not  _ need to learn it again.

_ ‘But what’s the deal with the green haired kid? I didn’t expect someone his size to be  _ that _ shy… No, that’s not the main problem. I didn't expect someone his age to be that  _ big _! Did he fail some years or something? Maybe it’s his quirk…?’ _

Sadayo got to the teachers lounge with her food in hands.

* * *

And now she was getting out of the teachers lounge.

In her defense, she tried, she really did; but god dammit was it difficult to stay around the other faculty members for more than five minutes. Talking to them was starting to become physically painful, so lunching with them was quickly thrown out the window. All they did was gossip about students they barely knew the name of, humblebrag about themselves, and all around say awkward and dumb things. She didn’t make it to the five minutes mark.

Sadayo sighed. “When did I get so grumpy? I don’t wanna become a cat lady…”

With her food in hands and out of that torture chamber, she just needed to find a nice, quiet, place to eat and rest her head.

The cafeteria had to many people, and she wasn’t in the mood for that… well, she never was in the mood for that. The whole school had students scattered around, both inside and outside, and she was the new teacher; no matter where she choose to go, there would be a group of students that would want to talk to her, and she knew most of them would do it just to get on her good side. 

She didn’t want to talk to a bunch of people; one or two would be fine, but more than that? Nah. She just wanted to relax a bit before going back to class.

Teaching was really rewarding, but god dammit was it stressful sometimes. It was fifty fifty.

“A place where no one would bother me…” She mused as she walked through the hallways. Courtyard? That’s a no go. Classroom? That’s a no no. Some place no one could go…  _ ‘Wait!’ _ She stopped dead on her track.

A place no one else could go, only a staff member. That was open and good to relax while eating…  _ ‘The rooftop!’ _ The access there was mostly restricted, it was an open space, and really quiet. Thank god, it was quiet.

She really needed a bit of that quietness in her life right now.

She sighed once again and started making her way up the stairs.

After getting to the final floor, it was just another flight of stairs and she would get to the door that gave way to the rooftop. She walked up.

It was just some more steps, she could already see the door. 

But as she continued going up, she started to see a green mop of hair; with each step, she saw more. She stopped in front of the person; curiosity, and a bit of confusion, clear on her face.

It was the green haired one of her class; sitting by the door, knees on his chest, and tray of food besides him, as he looked down, his food untouched. He was seemingly so lost in thought he didn’t even noticed her approaching him.

“You’re Midoriya, right?” She said normally.

He looked up at her quickly with eyes wide, a startled expression on his face. It took some seconds for him to say something.

“A-Ah! K-Kawakami-sensei!” He bolted to his feet, standing up.

_ ‘Holy shit he’s tall…’ _ She looked up at him.  _ ‘Wait, did he stutter?’ _

“S-Sorry I- I was on y-your w-way! I- I just w-wanted some p-peace and q-q-quiet, a-and I t-though here was a- a g-good place, a-and maybe I- I would be l-lucky and s-someone would h-have f-forgot the d-door open. B-But that w-wasn’t the case, so I s-sat here. And-”

“Hey hey, slow it down a bit.” She said calmly.

The boy instantly covered his mouth with both hands, his eyes widening even more. Then he bowed on a ninety degree angle. “I’msosorry!”

“It’s okay kid, you don’t really need to bow for that.”

He shot up once again, before widening his eyes more and bowing. “I’msosorry!”

_ ‘Did he just bowed as an apology because he… Bowed?’ _

Sadayo sighed with a hand on her head, before thinking of something. “...Hey, you said you wanted to eat up here?”

He stood up again. “A-Ah! Y-Yes!”

“C’mon kid, you don’t need to speak so loud…”

“Sorry!”

“...”

“Sorry…” He whispered

Sadayo sighed, tucking her hand in her pocket and pulling out a key. She walked to the door and unlocked it. 

“I’m n-not in t-trouble…?” That sounded way too hopeful

“For what?” She looked up at him.

“I- I mean, i-it’s usually a-against t-the rules to s-stay up h-here…”

“Hm? Nah… I actually came here to relax a bit too.” She walked past the door.

Midoriya stayed still on his place, a part of him shocked and confused, the other part was just… happy. This was maybe the first time a teacher didn’t look down, talked to him like he was less them his peers.

She stopped and looked at him. “Come on, don’t forget your food.”

_ ‘Why does he sound so nervous and shocked? Maybe I should ask if everything’s ok-... No, I shouldn’t get involved in students problems again, it’s bad for everyone…’ _

* * *

As the final bell rang, Izuku packed his things and was out the door faster than most students could close their books. He was on the street before anyone was out of the classroom.

There was a reason for his hurry; he didn’t want to run in and have to deal with Bakugo, or anyone else for the mater. Of course, he didn’t want to get yelled at, antagonized, or beaten; though that last one seemed to be happening less and less, the blond boom-boom boy being the only one to do it when it happened. But those weren’t the main reason for him to bolt out of class.

He just didn’t want to break his mood.

This might have been the best school day he had sinc- No, scratch that. This might have been the best school day he had ever had.

Sure, it started pretty bad, with Bakugo being his usual jerk. But once the initial shock of that and the new teacher coming in when he was still with all his things lying around, weared out, things started to turn for the better bit by bit.

For once, the new teacher, Kawakami-sensei, was really good and seemed to genuinely care if the students were understanding everything or not; even if it seemed like she was a bit too laid-back on the start. She answered every single question without saying things like; ‘You should have payed attention’, or ‘Stop playing and you might get it’, and never joked if a student didn’t know something. She took her job seriously and seemed to be a genuinely nice and fun person, if a bit grumpy… But he did feel like there was something with her.

She was clearly doing her best, but it was almost like her best wasn’t her best? Like the best she could do now wasn’t where she really stopped. Like she was holding a tiny bit back?

Nevertheless, she was a good teacher. And she didn’t really seemed to care for quirks; she didn’t tell what her’s was, didn’t ask what anyone’s were. She didn’t even say the word ‘quirk’, and that gave him a bit of hope.

Hope that  _ someone _ wouldn’t judge him for his _ lack _ of a quirk.

Then came lunch time.

And of course, Izuku being Deku, he always did that alone. So he’d gone to the roof in the hopes that the door was unlocked, which it wasn’t. He sat there, and, before he knew, his thoughts were running a mile per second; thoughts about Bakugo, U.A., training, the new teacher...

Then she showed up and invited him to eat with her, saying she too wanted to take some air.

It was the first time he ate with someone outside his mother in years. They didn’t talk much, but it wasn’t uncomfortable; she just accepted him being there, and he welcomed the company for once.

Even if they didn’t really talk, he couldn’t help but think that he could get used to that.

Not eating alone, having someone that didn’t really care what everyone thought of him, at least not yet. Someone that would actually talk to him if he wanted to.

He thought this year was just going to be outright awful back to back.

But now he had a little more hope.

It was only the first day of school and he already had a favorite teacher. Well, a teacher he actually liked; that was a first on its own.

Things just needed to stay in the same track, and maybe this wouldn’t be a bad year.

He just hoped it was a fast one, then he could leave this chapter of his life behind. 

Though, maybe some things he wouldn’t want to leave behind.

* * *

Okay, so, Midoriya hadn’t failed any year, he actually had really good marks. The guy just trained a lot and had grown all he could before even getting out of high school.

Sadayo spun in her chair as she looked through her students’ files. Most teachers wouldn’t do this, but it was good to know the students from the get go, then you can help them the best way you possible and you don’t risk saying something that you shouldn’t.

She stood up and threw the paper on her desk.

It was late already, she should go to sleep.

She went to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, and walked to her bedroom.

Sitting on her bed, she took her phone from the nightstand.

Thirteen messages and three missed calls, all from the same number.

Shit.

She opened the text messages.

_ ‘They’re already asking for more?!’ _

She quickly closed the app and opened the bank one.

Sighing, she tightened her grip on the cellphone. 

“I… Think I’m safe for a month or two, but… I might need to look into a side job later…” She hated that idea, she didn’t want her work as a teacher to be compromised by her personal life, the students depended on her… But she didn’t have much of a choice.

She fell back on her bed and stayed there for some seconds, just looking at the ceiling. She put her phone back, got in the covers, and turned off the lights, letting her mind drift by as she waited sleep to come.

In her last moments of consciousness, she remembered the green haired boy; how he seemed nervous about everything, and how he seemed relieved and…  _ happy _ just to eat with someone else. Like it was something abnormal to him.

They didn’t talk much, but even through his stutter and nervousness she could see he was almost… grateful that she didn’t make him eat somewhere else, and that she actually kept him company.

She sensed there was something going on. The school staff was basically a bunch of douchebags, and everyone at the school seemed happy and fine, all except Midoriya.

_ ‘If there’s something wrong, I want to help him, but… I’m afraid…’ _

* * *

“I’m home!” The green haired boy came through the door of his home. 

“I’m on the kitchen!”

He took his shoes off and walked further into the apartment, going to the kitchen.

Getting there, he saw his mother.

“Ah, Izuku, welcome back. How was your first day?” She said, turning around to look at him, but she was surprised when she saw his face.

“I guess it was good.” He said with a small smile.

“You seem happier than this morning…” She didn’t say it, but she was both happy and sad. Happy to finally see a bit of his real smile again. Sad that she wasn’t able to do it before…

If regret could kill…

“I do?”

“Yes, much more. Why don’t you go take a bath and then you can help me make diner?”

“Sure.” He started to turn around, he was always happy to help. And he liked cooking.

“Oh, and I want to hear about your day, okay?”

The boy turned to her with a toothy smile. “Okay!” 

He ran to the shower, behind him a mother with a bittersweet smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, wasn't the best of chapters, kinda lukewarm. I'm still testing the waters with this one (cute way of saying that I don't have the slightest fucking idea of how to write Sadayo, but hopefully I'm not to far off or actually even managed to make it believable)
> 
> Well, I did start to trace an outline already and have some things set that I only need to piece together in the right order. So that's something good.
> 
> I feel like I should say something. The song I used to name the fic (which the link's on the end and I think on the start too) doesn't completely relates with the fic itself in the lyrics, it does on some parts and doesn't on others, but the parts that do do it good. But the feel of the song is pretty good for the fic in my opinion, but it could be that I'm biased to say, since it's one of my favorite songs in one of my favorite albuns.
> 
> Don't know how much it will take for the next one, but these fics that aren't my main one I usually don't take that long. (Even if I only did one other fic. But I think I'm starting to get a pretty good idea of how much time I take to do certain things.)
> 
> Alright beautiful people, tell me what you think. All feedback is welcome, so don't be shy.
> 
> Also, for those that don't know, I started leaving "Surprise Songs" on the end of each chapter. So... [Ha! It's a Surprise Song!](https://youtu.be/-FyEcm7nbmw)
> 
> The Chapter Title Song, People (A Change Is Gonna Come - Sam Cooke)
> 
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0KOE1hat4SIer491XKk4Pa?si=lzvMHGhAQfa3XlfL6UbvvA) (https://open.spotify.com/track/0KOE1hat4SIer491XKk4Pa?si=lzvMHGhAQfa3XlfL6UbvvA)
> 
> [Youtube](https://youtu.be/AaA6cIr7U_Y) (https://youtu.be/AaA6cIr7U_Y)
> 
> [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Sam-cooke-a-change-is-gonna-come-lyrics) (https://genius.com/Sam-cooke-a-change-is-gonna-come-lyrics)
> 
> (2470)


	3. Ripple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Title Song, People (Ripple - Grateful Dead)
> 
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/1OE5l6sedVcIFELMuxQOPI?si=qVBbsqJbTdqS7sQpUI_Xcw) (https://open.spotify.com/track/1OE5l6sedVcIFELMuxQOPI?si=qVBbsqJbTdqS7sQpUI_Xcw)
> 
> [Youtube](https://youtu.be/sFBQSx_xc2o) (https://youtu.be/sFBQSx_xc2o)
> 
> [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Grateful-dead-ripple-lyrics) (https://genius.com/Grateful-dead-ripple-lyrics)

“Hey, Midoriya.” Sadayo called from her spot next to him, both of them eating their lunches on the rooftop once again. 

It had been over a month since school had started, and, after their first meeting outside of class, they continued to find themselves eating together.

It kind of started out of pure chance. Izuku had gone there the next day because it was the best place for him to eat and rest, even if the door to the open area was closed; no one knew he was there, and no one would go out of their way to find him… well, not anymore. And Sadayo found that it was a good place for her to go on lunch break too, it helped that the boy seemed to be at least a bit nice.

So it kind of just happened; they ate together everyday, away from the stresses that found way to them on any other place in school that wasn’t the class itself, on a quiet and open space. Sadayo didn’t have to deal with her coworkers, noisy students, or the other things that plagued her. Izuku didn’t have to deal with all the pressure and people that pushed him down, and his mind wouldn’t drift to places it shouldn’t.

Both of them could just forget everything for a moment.

At first they didn’t think much of it. Sadayo had a place to eat quietly, and Izuku was just happy to not eat alone for a change.

They didn’t talk much on the start, neither knew what to talk about. Besides, one didn’t want to meddle too much on the other’s life, and the other was too nervous to say anything. 

But as the days passed and turned into weeks, they started to get more comfortable around each other

They understood that they didn’t need to talk about their personal lives. They could just talk about things they liked; hobbies, music, movies, books… Anything that didn’t scare them.

Izuku learned that Kawakami loved teaching, but never asked why she’d come to that school if she wasn’t from there. Sadayo learned that Midoriya loved heroes, but never asked if he wanted to be one. What they did in the past and what they would do in future didn’t matter, it was a boundary they had never set, but one the set itself.

It started small, but it quickly turned into a kind of ‘safe haven’, a place free from the pressure they felt so much on the ‘outside’; a small place where they could just be themselves without any fear or strains, with someone that didn’t know anything about their lives to judge them, but that would still listen to them.

“Hm?” The boy turned to his teacher, midway through a bite of his lunch.

“Exams are less than a week away from starting, are you ready for them?” They didn’t realise at the time, but that was the first time the boundary between them cracked, even if just a little. 

It was when their personal lives, and this little quiet times they had together, started to blend together 

“I think so… I try to learn as much as I can in class so I don’t need to do it at home. I usually only review the important things some days before the test.”

“You’re not good at studying at home?”

“No no, it’s not that; I just focus more on training.”

“Well, that explains some things…” She said barely above a whisper. “But why would you train so much anyway? I mean, it’s not like you need it anymore.” She said with a flat tone in the end of her sentence, very much seeing the small blush on his face.

It not that he wasn’t proud of his body, he just didn’t thought much of it, couldn’t understand why someone would think much of it. In the back of his mind, he knew he was wrong, but it wasn’t easy to forget years of feeling powerless; especially when he still felt like that in a lot of times.

“T-T-That’s… I- I…” He tried to speak.

Sadayo quickly realized that she was making him uncomfortable, and that was exactly what they were running from when they’d go to that place.

“Hey, you don’t need to tell me anything you’re not comfortable with.” She tried reassuring him. “I was just a bit curious and asked out loud without thinking.”

“N-No no, It’s alright…” He was gradually becoming more comfortable around her, each day he stuttered less and less, his posture and body more relaxed as time passed. She was quickly gaining his trust without even trying to, she was just treating him like anyone else should; like a human being. “Y-You just caught me off guard there, guess I was surprised…”

_ ‘I don’t think that was just surprise… He seemed more nervous and scared than surprised…’ _ Sadayo thought, trying to ignore the feeling of worry that grew inside of her with each day that passed. She  _ knew _ there was something… off… Why did he always come to the roof to eat? Why did she never see him talking with anyone else? Why did he never asked questions in class? Why did he always tried to seem smaller than he was whenever they weren’t there, just the two of them? It was as if she was the only person he trusted at least a little bit, or wasn’t scared of, in school...

She knew she wanted to help him if something was wrong, it was in her nature, her body screamed at her to do so. But oh was she scared.

“I’m uh… I’m t-training to become a h-hero…” Izuku said nervously, looking at the side and scratching his neck.

A couple of silent seconds passed, before he heard a chuckle.

He quickly turned to her with slightly wide eyes, his face petrified. 

Was she going to make fun of him? Tell him it was impossible? She didn’t even know he was quirkless, was he just  _ that _ useless? 

Why did he tell her? He knew what she was going to say.

It’s the same thing every time, no one ever ever believes he can do it.

Why did he trust her? Why did he allow himself to get close to her, even if just a little?

It’s almost like he doesn’t deserve having anyone.

Like he’s too much of a problem for everyone.

He’s…

God dammit.

He’s… He’s alone agai-

Before he could continue his self-loathing, the woman’s voice broke him of his loop.

“Sorry, sorry…” She said between small chuckles. “Of course you’re going to become a hero, I don’t know why I even asked.”

“W-Wha-...”

“C’mon, it’s obvious, have you seen you talking about them? I don’t imagine you thinking of being anything else. Guess I asked out of instinct.”

Izuku’s face instantly turned from petrified to something between hopeful, perplexed, and doubtful.

“W-Wait... Y-You d-don’t think i-it’s just…  _ c-comical? _ ”

She looked at him with a confused face. “Hm? Why would it be?”

“D-Don’t you t-think that, I- I don’t know… T-That I w-wouldn’t be a-able to do it…?” The hope inside him grew bit by bit.

“I don’t see why not?” She narrowed her eyes only enough for her to notice, Izuku didn’t see much of a change.

_ ‘Okay, definitely fishy. I think… I think it wouldn’t be bad to keep an eye on him…’ _

“Look, it’s what you wanna be, right?” She asked, trying to mask the strain in her voice.

“Y-Yeah…”

“Then that’s that, you’re just aiming for what makes you happy. Nothing wrong with that.”

He just stared at her for a moment, taking in what she had said, before it finally settled itself inside him. 

Sadayo’s heart swelled, just a bit, at the smile that started splitting his face. But not a second after, it dropped at the realization it brought, and a single thought crossed her mind.  _ ‘Did no one ever tell him that…?’ _

That made her heart clench.

As the days passed and she understood more about him, she started to get to some conclusions; despite telling herself not to think about it. And now the possibilities of what it could be, that was bothering him, were narrowing.

_ ‘It’s almost like no one ever believed in him… But why…?’ _

As for Izuku, it was as if his world he gained a bit more of color.

Someone believed in him. 

He wanted to ask if he really could do it, if someone without a quirk could be a hero, but he resigned himself to a smile, satisfied with what he had. He was afraid of asking, of pushing her away.

But.

Even if she didn’t know about him being quirkless, or not much about him, really; she believed in him. 

Silence spread around them as they took time to think, but not the uncomfortable silence of strangers; they were definitely more than that. But neither knew what they were at that point.

They were lunching together everyday for more than a month now, and day after day they talked and opened themselves more to one another. They definitely weren’t strangers, most certainly not coworkers; they were past the point of simple acquaintances too. But wasn’t friends too much? Izuku didn’t really know what it was like to have a friend, and Sadayo was in denial, fearing the worst, like she had come to do in the last year or so.

But, for now, they just wanted to enjoy what they had. It was oddly comforting for both of them… Okay, not really  _ odd _ , they were both in need of some company. But the whole situation was kind of odd.

They continued eating without saying much, just enjoying the cool breeze and clear view. Then, a question came back to Izuku.

“Why did you ask?” He turned his face to her.

She turned to him with food in her mouth. “Hm?” She tilted her head a little.

“I mean the exams, why did you ask if I was ready for them?”

She swallowed her food. “Aside from me being your teacher and having to know this things? Well, you never ask anything in class. And I know you have questions from time to time.”

“Oh, I usually figure things out before class ends. Besides, I don’t have much of a problem in your class.”

“Good, good…” An idea flared up in her head. “But hey, if you have any question, you can always ask me when we’re eating up here. And I was a pretty good student, so it doesn’t really have to be my subject.” She grinned. “I’m sure I remember a thing or two.”

Izuku eyes widened a bit, before a smile formed on his face again. “Really?” he jumped to his feet at her grinning nod, bowing just enough to show his gratitude but not to break the light and happy mood. “Thank you, Kawakami-sensei!” He stood up with a big smile.

“Just make sure you’re ready for the exams.” She gave a smile of her own. _ ‘But why does he never ask things in class…?’ _

“Right!”

The wind blew past them for a second.

“C’mon, we need to finish eating our food. Or do you want me to yours?” She tease-threatened.

He took less than a second to comply, the smile never leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry. This should have been up yesterday, but my friends bought me Among Us because they wanted me to play, so I had to finish it today.
> 
> Also, sorry the chapters aren't that long, but it's just that they tell what they need. I don't make then long just to be long, I write what needs to be told.
> 
> I don't really know why I chose this song for the title, but it just felt kinda right? I don't know.
> 
> Oh well, tell me what you think, I love to get feedback and talk with you guys. 
> 
> I reread this one just one or two times, so tell me if something's wrong.
> 
> Now comes that time people. "What time?" You say? Ha! Ha! Ha! It's obvious! It's...... [Surprise Song time!](https://youtu.be/cbTDVTwPNZw)
> 
> The Chapter Title Song, People (Ripple - Grateful Dead)
> 
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/1OE5l6sedVcIFELMuxQOPI?si=qVBbsqJbTdqS7sQpUI_Xcw) (https://open.spotify.com/track/1OE5l6sedVcIFELMuxQOPI?si=qVBbsqJbTdqS7sQpUI_Xcw)
> 
> [Youtube](https://youtu.be/sFBQSx_xc2o) (https://youtu.be/sFBQSx_xc2o)
> 
> [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Grateful-dead-ripple-lyrics) (https://genius.com/Grateful-dead-ripple-lyrics)
> 
> (1894)

**Author's Note:**

> The Work Title Song, People (Natural Beauty - Neil Young)
> 
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/3YAjmfGS33Z0cLwwBTpoYb?si=DikPpMSkTxuVdHA6VxxvPw) (https://open.spotify.com/track/3YAjmfGS33Z0cLwwBTpoYb?si=DikPpMSkTxuVdHA6VxxvPw)
> 
> [Youtube](https://youtu.be/fmCCpzW7AFU) (https://youtu.be/fmCCpzW7AFU)
> 
> [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Neil-young-natural-beauty-lyrics) (https://genius.com/Neil-young-natural-beauty-lyrics)
> 
> I really love this song... Well, the whole album is fantastic.


End file.
